


Favorite Holiday

by KuhakuE



Series: They Deserve Better [11]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: #TheyDeserveBetter, Canon Jewish Character, Cherik Inktober Challenge 2019, Fluff without Plot, Jewish Holidays, M/M, Pointless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 05:10:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20989394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuhakuE/pseuds/KuhakuE
Summary: Charles has a good reason to love this holiday.





	Favorite Holiday

**Author's Note:**

> Day 11: Holidays

"So it must be outside?"

"No. Technically, it has to be under the sky. It just means you can't have a ceiling over it, but you can build it on a balcony or a roof."

Charles turned his wheelchair and thought. There is likely to be a balcony in the mansion that would fit that demand.

"Seriously, Charles, I don't understand why you're doing this. I can do it myself."

"You may be able to set up the sukkah alone, but can you decorate it too?" Charles responded in a victorious voice.

Erik grinned. Charles had a point. "I can ask the students to create the decorations. I know that's what you'll do anyway."

"If you know it already, give up," he said. "I don't know why you insist on doing it on your own."

"Every holiday you bother yourself. You're not even a Jew. You don't have to do this for me."

"Are you kidding? It's my favorite holiday."

"Sukkot? Are you sure?" Erik said in disbelief.

"Of all Jewish holidays, this holiday requires you to do the most fun things."

"Really? We have a holiday in which you wear costumes and eat sweet things. I thought you would love this one more. What's so fun about staying in a tree-made structure for a week?"

Charles smiled. "Being stuck with you for an entire seven days in one space?"

Erik thought that was the best reason he had ever heard. Now it may be his favorite holiday as well.

**Author's Note:**

> I wish you all a happy Sukkot!


End file.
